World After Death/Issue 29
Lindsey was pushed inside the big open classroom, it had been cleared of all desks and chairs and was now a big empty space. behind her were three men. James Marshall, the big brown haired man, Sonny and a new guy she had never seen before. he had short light brown hair and a patchy beard, as well as two dark gold ear rings in, his face carried a wide grin. Sonny threw Lindsey to the floor. "Let me guess, you won't be telling us anything, right?" James asked her. "Lindsey shot him a sarcastic smile. "Got that right." James sighed. "Right then. Shane, do whatever you want to her just get the info you can. And don't kill her like last time." "Last one was a guy, boss. I got a little carried away admittedly. But I'm gentle with women, she'll be just fine." Shane said cracking a smile. "Good to hear. Sonny stand outside in case Shane needs back up. I got shit to do." Sonny and James left the room. Sonny took his post outside the door and James made his way down the hall to the other prisoners. Shane looked down at Lindsey, the big evil grin still plastered on his face. "No point in asking, but you want to go ahead and talk now?" "I already said no, go ahead and do whatever you're going to do." Lindsey said definitely. Shane chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that. It's been awhile since I've been in the presence of a woman of your caliber...this is gonna be fun." ---- James Marshall entered the room which held the other prisoners. Robert and Vince were both on their feet as if they were waiting for him. Trevor was asleep in the far corner of the room, he now had a dark brown eye patch of his missing eye. Matthew was sitting next to him. "What the fuck did you do to her, asshole?" Robert asked. "I'm not doing anything. Shane has her, he's getting info by any means necessary. If she cooperates she won't be hurt at all." "If he puts one scratch on her I will kill you all. Understand me?" "Oh, Robert. You seem to be composed of nothing, but empty threats. Tell me what are you going to do." "Probably something like I did to that kid a few months ago." "Pardon?" "Some kid, maybe a few years younger than you. I tortured him...beat him, pulled his finger nails out, all kinds of shit. You think you you're a big threat, motherfucker? I'm the real monster here." James held up his hands in a mocking fashion. "I'm shaking. Anyway, I'm sure she'll be fine, she seems like a tough woman. I don't think she needs you worrying about her all the time." James said with a harsh grin. "How dare you talk down to me like some kind of dog!" The man in an orange coat and dark brown hair aimed his AK at Robert. "Don't make any sudden moves, buddy. This thing is loaded." James walked to Robert and instantly delivered a sharp knee into his gut. Robert fell with a loud cough. James grabbed a wad of his hair and pulled his head back. "You just don't get it do you, Robert? You act like some big tough motherfucker, but in here you belong to me all of you are my bitches. And you will do what I saw when I say it." Vince watched in shock, he wanted to make a move, but he knew he'd be gunned down instantly if he even moved an inch. James shoved Robert to the ground and straightened his coat. "Just remember that...all of you. We'll be talking more tomorrow. I have a few thing to do." James and Larry both left the room locking the reinforced door behind them. Robert got to his feet with Vince's help. "God, I'm pathetic." "You're not pathetic, Rob. He would have killed you if you-" "I didn't even volunteer to take her place, I just let that asshole take her. What kind of man am I?" Robert's eyes began to water. Matthew stood out of his chair. "It'll be alright, Robert. Lindsey's tough she'll be okay, we all have to be strong right now." "It's okay to be scared, Matthew. After what happened I'm sure you-" Vince began to say. "I am scared. I'm fucking terrified, but we shouldn't show these people that we're afraid, because once we do that, it means they've won." Robert bowed his head. "I've lost so much. My wife, my son. I miss them everyday. I don't talk about them as much as I should, guess I'm trying to forget about them. I don't want to lose her, or you, or anyone." "We'll be okay, Robert. Like Matthew said, Lindsey's tough, hell tougher that me." "When I first got with her, I didn't think much of it, just kind of a little thing help relive the stress. But we started talking, she lost her dad, I lost everyone I had, we connected on that. She became more than just some fling...I love her, Vince." Vince hugged his friend. "I know you do, man. It's gonna be okay." "Yeah, yeah I hope so. Matthew how's Trevor doing?" Before Matthew could answer Trevor sat up and spoke. "I'm doing about as well as you'd expect. My ribs feel like shit, my eye is on fire and for all I know Shelby could be dead. So I guess I'm not doing so well, Robert." Robert sighed. "I know, son. We'll get out of here and find her, find everyone." Trevor shook his head. "Don't say things you don't mean, Robert. We're fucked in here." Robert lowered his head, knowing Trevor was probably right. "Yeah..." ---- Shane punched Lindsey hard, she crashed to the ground in a heap, a trickle of blood seeped from under her eye. She looked at her attacker with a harsh glare. "Is that the best you got?" Shane laughed and pinned her underneath him. "Chicks like you always like to act tough. We'll see how tough you really are." Shane grabbed her tank top and easily tore it open. "Oh, a black bra? Guess you dressed for the occasion." Lindsey drove her knee into his groin. Shane yelled in pain, but managed to stay on her, he wrapped his hands around her neck and began to choke her. "Listen here, girl. You're gonna tell me what I want to know and you're going to tell me now. Trust me I don't want to do what comes next, but I will if you make me. Your choice." "Go fuck yourself, asshole. I won't sell out my people on some petty threats, you're going to have to do better than that." Shane smiled. "Oh I will, sweetheart." Shane began to unzip his jeans when another figure burst into the room. It was a tall, hefty red haired man, he had a shocked look on his face. "Richard what the hell are you-" Richard grabbed Shane and slammed him against the wall. "The fuck are you doing?!" Shane pushed Richard away. "Doing what the boss told me to, you idiot." "You're kidding, Marshall authorized this shit?" "He told me to do whatever I needed to do to get information. That's what I'm doing." Sonny walked in and grabbed Richard. "The hell are you doing in here?" Richard shrugged him off. "I didn't know Marshall allowed rape." Sonny grabbed Lindsey and restrained her in handcuffs. "I'm taking her back to the cell. You two get on somewhere else. And Richard I will be reporting this to the boss later." "Don't bother, Sonny. I want to talk to Marshall about this shit myself." "Whatever." Sonny left the room with Lindsey. Shane gave Richard a playful punch to the arm. "Always the white knight act with you, eh?" "Fuck off, Shane. What you were doing was wrong. I'm not a white knight, I've done some bad things, but I will not stand by and let rape happen." "Tell that to Marshall, not me." "Oh I will." Richard left the room, leaving Shane alone. ---- James left his room, wearing his best clothes a light blue polo, white coat and tan kakil pants rady for his dinner with the Harter family. As he walked down the hall, he saw Ernie and David standing outside of David's office, Daivd was handing him a bottle of pills. "What's going on here?" James asked. "Just giving Ernie here another perscription. He's been having heart problems again." "I'm really sorry, sir. I hate having to take so much medicine." James patted Ernie's back. "It's quite alright. Go on and get some rest." "Of course, thank you, sir." Ernie walked off down the hall to his room. David sighed. "Ernie's really dipping into our medication reserves, sir. The guy has a medical issue every other day, might have to send some people on more runs soon." "You don't need to worry about that, David. I'll figure out something, just keep supplying Ernie with whatever he needs, poor old bastard needs it." "Yes sir." Cicero approched. "Boss, you busy?" "Not at the moment no." "Good mind taking a drive? Got something you should see." "How long of a drive?" "Just up the road, won't take five minutes." "I'm having dinner in an hour so lets make it quick." "Oh yeah with that Megan chick right? Don't worry, we'll be quick." The pair walked down the hall way and bumped into Ernie who dropped his pills. Cicero helped him pick them up. "Jesus Christ, Ernie, you're a mess." Cicero said. "Sorry, guys...I forgot my pill spliter and, boy this is embarrassing." James patted Ernie's shoulder. "Calm down, Ernie no harm done. Listen how about you come on a drive with me and Cicero, good for you to get some fresh air." "Boss, Ernie don't need to-" "Hush. What do you say Ernie?" "You know what? You're right i do need some air, let's go, sir." Andrew Hater approched the trio. "Sorry to bother you, sir. Just wanted to make sure you were still joining us for dinner tonight." "Of course, Andrew. There's a matter that needs my attention, but I should be back in about fifteen minutes or so." "No problem. Good luck, sir." ---- Cicero stopped the car in a small field the three men stepped out. "Right this way, guys." Cicero said. Ernie spoke with James. "Thanks for letting me come with you, boss. It makes me feel like I'm actually doing something." James smiled looking down on the frail old man. James stood shorter than most people, but even he towered above Ernie. "It was nothing, Ernie really. Nice walks like this may help with your medical condition's." "Yeah. I saw you didn't move the graves of those other people. Where did you bury Hannah and the others?" "We buried our dead on the opposite side of the school. Those people may have been our enemy Ernie, but we still respect their dead. It's the right thing to do." "Yeah, yeah good point. I guess I just figured after the Randy thing you'd be more-" "Here we are!" Cicero said, he waved at a large, deep looking pit. James and Ernie walked to the edge of the pit and looked inside. Inside were at least twenty maybe more undead, they all instantly swarmed to the edge of the pit, raising their hands and snapping their jaws at the two men, but they were just out of reach. "Goddamn. How many are in here, Cicero?" "Thirty." Cicero said with a grin. "Most of them just fell in over night, but we caught a few for ourselves." James smiled. "Excellent work." Ernie was shaking, but doing his best to hide it. "W-what are these things for, s-sir? Feels kind of wrong." James put his hand on Ernie's back and patted it. "I know it seems odd, but we need these things. They could be useful in a lot of ways. Think about it Ernie." "Maybe, it just feels odd." "Trust me, Ernie. This'll work out." "I suppose. Mind if I ask you something, sir?" "Shoot." "Maybe i could help collect more of the dead, sure I'm not very fast, but I'm faster than them. I could use myself as a distraction or something, maybe even-" "That won't be necessary, Ernie." "I want to actually do something for the community I want to help." "Cleaning is plenty help, Ernie." "No it isn't, sir. All I do is sit around and soak up medicine, I want to make up for it." "Well there's only one way you can do that Ernie...it has to end. "I wish I could, sir, but I-" Before Ernie could finish James pushed him as hard as he could into the biter pit. Ernie let out a short yelp and fell into the biters' arms. One tore into his neck another ripped into his leg, and so on. Ernie let out a loud, but short scream, it was quickly drowned by the moans of the dead. The final scream as Ernie passed away chilled James to his very bone. Cicero had his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide open. "Jesus...fuck." James fell to his knees in shock, realizing what he had just done. To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Matthew *James Marshall *Cicero *Richard *Larry *Ernie *David *Andrew Harter *Sonny *Shane Deaths *Ernie Trivia *First appearance of Shane. *Last appearance of Ernie. *This issue made Cam upset. Previous Issue: Issue 28 Next Issue: Issue 30 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost